


How about tonight?

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, EngNor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and Norway on a date and some suggestive things come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about tonight?

The two countries sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their respective drinks. One had a cup of Earl grey tea and the other had a coffee. They had met up to catch up and talk over their problems.  
"After all of the annoyances in your life. How have you been?" Arthur asked as he leaned back and sipped his tea. Lukas sighed.  
"I've been well. How have you been?"  
"Better than I have been." He told him honestly and they shared a small knowing smile. Lukas hummed as he shipped his coffee and Arthur smirked slightly.  
"I'll be even better if you join me in bed tonight" he said, not even blushing. Lukas almost spit his coffee out at that and he barely blushed.  
"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind" he hummed with a smirk. One could have only guessed what went down that night.


End file.
